


Sunshine

by raggedyboys



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedyboys/pseuds/raggedyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia and Misty feed the ducks. Pure, happy, Cordelia-centred fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

Looking into the sun made Misty's face screw up in the most adorable way and Cordelia tried not to smile too hard at the cute, younger witch, who was walking beside her in the park near the academy. She was glad she was able to hide her face from the sun behind a pair of designer sunglasses. Yes, they were Gucci and had no doubt cost as much as Misty's whole outfit, but Cordelia found she liked them a lot. It seemed that even though her mother was no longer a part of her life, her influence on Cordelia's wardrobe had far from disappeared. At the moment, it was something Cordelia was glad for. The glasses protected her against the still strong September sun and provided something of a wall between her in the rest of the world, making her actions somehow feel more private and not for everyone to see. She still wasn't used to show public affection, even though she was sure Misty was rubbing off on her. There she went again, grabbing her hand and pulling her in the shade of a large tree. With sure hands Misty removed Cordelia's Gucci glasses and tucked them in a pocket in her dress. She smiled lovingly at Cordelia. 

"Your eyes are so beautiful, Delia. Why hide them?"

"I was wearing those against the sun!" Cordelia protested with a sheepish smile. Misty smiled back and kissed her softly, twice, three times.

"You brought the bread, right?" Misty asked when they parted, a slight blush on her cheeks. Cordelia found she looked positively radiant, even in the shadow of the afternoon sun, which still managed to make her hair glow. But then it might just be Misty's pure aura, that seemed to surround the swamp witch at all times.

"Of course. The poor ducks would starve without their hero to feed them." Cordelia said, while digging in her bag for the leftovers from breakfast and lunch. Misty chuckled and Cordelia's stomach muscles clenched at the sound.

"Don't pretend it you don't like it any more than I do," Misty said and she grabbed Cordelia's hand again, entwining their fingers and leading them towards the pond. "C'mon and I'll give you a reward." She winked at Cordelia and the headmistress grinned bashfully. 

"I'll hold you to that."

They sat down in the grass near the water and the ducks already swam closer, knowing what would follow. Misty was all smiles and giggles as she broke the bread into little pieces and threw them in front of the ducks. After watching her for a while, Cordelia joined in. When she was with Hank, she would never have attempted something like this on her free afternoon. Being with Misty felt so much more natural, though of course since Cordelia had found out Hank had been playing her, she guessed that it made much more sense now. She stopped and put her piece of bread to the ground to reach for Misty's arm. The younger witch looked up at the contact and then Cordelia leaned in to kiss her, long and soft and deep, with her other hand in Misty's neck for support. Misty's hands slid up and down Cordelia's arms and thighs before settling one on her hip and the other one on her cheek.

When they parted they both felt content, sitting in their silent little universe of sun and ducks and breadcrumbs. Misty leaned her head on Cordelia's shoulder, her mouth against the other woman's neck. She kissed her there and Cordelia returned the favour, kissing her on her hair. She held her lover just a bit closer as she uttered the words that now held so much more meaning than ever before.

"I love you."


End file.
